Its Just Business Right?
by Silenttearz03
Summary: Shawn Michaels makes what he thinks is a harmless business deal with Stephanie McMahon but it soon becomes more then he ever expected it to be. StephShawn fic and possible HunterShane in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I actually decided to do a different type of story, one that didn't involve a Steph/Hunter pairing. So just see how you like it, its different and it follows most of the WWE storylines except that Stephanie is NOT pregnant.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, I wish I did but sadly I don't.

**Pairing:** Steph/Shawn

**Summary:** Stephanie and Shawn have a one night stand the night of Raw Homecoming. Shawn chooses to use the event to his advantage since the McMahons, including Stephanie hate him. He offers Stephanie an indecent proposal to become his sexual partner and he won't tell her father about the night she spent with him. Stephanie agrees to the deal but soon there relationship becomes more then Shawn ever expected it to.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe the mess that she had gotten herself into. She knew coming back to this company would be a bad idea. Her father along with the rest of her family had insisted though. Her mother had called her and asked her to forgive her father. She didn't really want to at first but she figured she had no choice. She had no money, no job and she was going to lose her house within the next couple of weeks. It took a few months but her and her father had worked things out and they were for the better. She had money and power again, she had become a McMahon again. Her father then had this brilliant idea of taking her to the Raw Homecoming Special. She had protested at first but he said he wanted to show people how his family had regrouped and become the most powerful force, so she agreed. Little did she know that she would regret going for the rest of her life.

_She groaned softly as she had made her way back from the ring. She hadn't taken a stunner, or any other physical force for a long time. Her family had already left being pissed. She didn't want to leave yet though, she wanted to see the rest of the show or at least up to where Hunter kicked Ric Flair's ass like she knew he would. She sat down on one of the crate's in the back rubbing her neck softly._

_"A little too rough for you princess?" Shawn chuckled as he walked her way._

_Stephanie rolled her eyes, she hated Shawn Michaels. It went back a while back, when she first became Smackdown GM he stole Hunter from her, convinced him to go to Raw with Eric. He ruined the only chance she had left to get close to Hunter, to try and settle things between them, but it was all ruined, because of him._

_"What do you want Shawn? Don't you have to go get your ass kicked by someone?" Shawn smirked, he wasn't too fond of Stephanie McMahon, he never had been. When Hunter first told Shawn he was marrying Steph, he tried to talk it out of him, trying to get him to realize the error of his ways, to see that she wasn't going to do anything but hurt him. He was right, it was that night that Hunter came to his house at about 4am in the morning, tears stained his cheeks. He knew that it had to be serious since he was crying and he never saw his best friend cry hardly. He listened to Hunter's tale of how Stephanie got him excited about being a dad, then stole it all away, that all of it was nothing but a vicious lie in one of her plans. Shawn wanted to choke her to death after that but Hunter told him to shrug it off. Sure he and Hunter were not really friends anymore, but that didn't mean he had forgotten that, not to mention all the other dirty underhanded things that Stephanie had been known for doing._

_Stephanie groaned softly, she wasn't in the mood for him tonight, her neck was hurting and Austin had upset her. Shawn watched Stephanie closely, she looked hot tonight he had to admit. He blonde curly hair and she didn't look so bad in a suit either. Shawn grinned evily, he and the McMahon's had never been best friends. The only time he could work side by side with them was during that whole Bret Hart thing._

_"Let me help you with that neck Steph, a good massage should shake the pain right out of it"_

_Stephanie glared at him. "Do you really think that I am going to sit here and let you touch me. You've got to be kidding me right?"_

_"Come on princess, either you let someone massage that neck or its gonna get stiff on you. For once let someone help you"_

_Stephanie sighed softly, she didn't really know what to do. Her neck was hurting and she was sure that Shawn knew how to give a good massage. "Fine, Michaels but I swear if you pull anything"_

_"Trust me princess, I wouldn't do anything" Of course this was a straight lie, Shawn was never all that innocent. Getting her in a room alone with him, there was no telling what would happen._

_Stephanie and Shawn quietly made their way to his lockerroom. She had a feeling in her gut that she might regret this but ignored it. She walked in and sat down as he closed the door locking it quietly._

_"Sit on the edge of the couch Steph" Shawn directly as he walked over and climbed behind her. His hands slowly massaging her neck. His eyes scanning down her back. He had her on a couch, he knew the possibilities were endless. But this was his enemy, hell this was everyone's enemy, he had to have self-control. Not only that but he has a wife and child at home._

_Stephanie closed her eyes slowly, the massage that he was giving her was feeling so good. She could never admit that to him though, he'd never let her live it down. She found it difficult though, to not moan while his fingers were pressed softly against her neck. "I guess, you're not as bad as I assumed you would be. At least you are good for something"_

_Shawn grinned softly and leaned over her shoulder. "You know I am good at something else too. Something that would involve you, screaming my name." He was openly flirting with her and he didn't see any harm in that. She was hot, love her or hate her, none of the superstars could say that she wasn't hot._

_Stephanie looked at him, a blank look on her face. It had been so long since anyone had touched her period, that wasn't family. She also hadn't had any sexual relationship with anyone since she had broken up with Hunter. She sighed softly, somehow she knew she would regret this. He was her enemy, plus he was married. So many reasons not to do this and yet her body was not cooperating with her mind. "Why don't you show me what that something is..."_

_Stephanie was taken out of her thoughts when a shirt was thrown at her. "You gonna stare out the window rolling your eyes all day princess or are you going to get dressed so we can get out of this room" Shawn said._

Oh yea, she definetely regretted the decision she had made three months ago at the Raw Homecoming. She had given into her sexual attraction and needs, it just turned out to be one of the dumbest things that she had done. That night, after they had finished the deed Shawn was very proud of himself, he had accomplished something. Not only had he slept with a McMahon but now he had a little bit of power. She knew her father would take back everything and kick her back out if he found out that she had slept with Shawn Michaels, Shawn knew this also and used it to his advantage.

So he made Steph a deal, a business deal that would benefit both of them. He had a wife and child at home, the home that he hardly has time to go to. Being on the road 200+ days, his body couldn't take the physical restraint. He needed sex and he needed someone to have sex with, someone who wasn't screwing other wrestlers and someone that wouldn't tell anyone. The last thing he needed was a scandel. He was Christian and was suppose to be the devoted family man, he loved his wife and child but he needed something on the side and Steph was the something. He promised Steph that he wouldn't tell Vince about their little adventure in his lockerroom that night, only if she agreed to continue their sexual relationship. Afraid that she would lose everything, she had no choice but to agree. Shawn knew it was a low move, he knew Vince and he knew that while him and Stephanie were at odds, she didn't have anything because he didn't let her have anything but Stephanie was a McMahon and he was not going to let his guard down with her.

"You know my father is going to kill me for not making that meeting this morning" She spoke to him as she picked up her clothes redressing.

Shawn snickered softly. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll get over it."

Stephanie looked at him in disgust as he redressed. "Its your fault that I didn't go Shawn."

Shawn looked over at her and walked over slowly staring into her eyes. "It is apart of the deal princess, whenever I call for you, you come. That's how it works. Now if you don't want to deal with that anymore then we can always go down to good old Vince's office and tell him about you screaming my name in my lockerroom on October 3rd and how you've continued to do it for the past three months" She smirked.

Stephanie sighed softly. "No, I don't want to do that" She had no idea why she agreed to this, Shawn had a hell of a lot more to lose then she did. He had a family and he had been known to the public as a devoted family man, she could easily blow him out the water and tell the world or at least threaten to but for some reason she didn't. She wasn't that cruel and she wasn't going to put his family through that even if he was cruel enough to give her up to her father.

"Good girl" Shawn said patting her ass lightly as he grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for the...mindblowing night once again princess. You know the routine, I leave and you wait a few minutes before you leave. Have a great day" Shawn stated as he headed out the door.

Stephanie shook her head as she watched him walk out. She didn't know why she put up with this. Was it really worth this much to keep her father from knowing about her one night with Shawn. Of course it wasn't just one night anymore. It had been almost every night for the past three months. She knew she was in way too deep to back out now. There was no other choice but to just stick with it and hope that Shawn would lighten up sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Vince Snorted softly as he turned the television off. "You know I've decided that I don't like Shawn Michaels anymore"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "Umm, you've never really liked him dad."

"Oh right, well I think its about time we did something about it don't you think?"

Stephanie grinned lightly. "Yes I think it is about time that we did something about it. What exactly do you have in mind though?"

"Well you know Shane has been bugging me forever about letting him get back in the ring. So I say we let Shane back into the ring to get his ring rust off. And his first opponent of the night will be Shawn Michaels."

Stephanie smirked. "Shane? You do know what Shane does in matches you know"

"Of course, let Shawn get his first taste of the boy wonder"

Stephanie grinned, oh this was completely perfect to her, this way she could work Shawn Michaels out of her life for good. He'd want nothing to do with her once her father and brother began to fuck with him.

"So where have you been sneaking off to the past few weeks?"

Stephanie looked up and blinked a bit then laughed nervously. "What are you talking about dad? I haven't gone anywhere"

"Shane says that he can never find you after the show and that you had already left. You got a little friend you've been meeting up with?" Vince smirked.

Stephanie groaned lightly, if there was one thing she hated doing, it was talking about sex or anything along those lines with her father.

"Dad please, I really don't want to get into this with you"

"Stephanie, you think I didn't hear the way you and Hunter use to carry around in your lockerroom"

"Dad..."

Vince chuckled. "I'm just wondering if my little girl has found herself a boyfriend who is worthy of her treatment. Not many people have the...qualifications to date a McMahon"

Stephanie shook her head. If it was one thing that Stephanie really couldn't stand, it was the fact that her father made it seem like men had to take a test to date her. Sure she was a little picky when it came to men, everyone was. But this whole living up to the McMahon standards wasn't really her thing.

"Dad, I don't have a boyfriend ok, just a friend"

Vince nodded. "Just a friend eh? Come on don't feel bad everyone does it. Hell I've done it"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, I think the whole world knows that you've done it a few times"

"So this guy, that is just your friend..."

"Dad, I never said it was a guy friend"

Vince blinked a bit. "Oh well I guess I just assumed, is...it a man?"

Stephanie sighed nodding slowly. "Yes dad it is a man and don't ask who he is because you won't get an answer"

"What, I don't get to meet this man?"

"NO!" She looked over at him calming down a bit. "Look we're not serious and we will never get that serious, its just fun like you said"

"Ok, ok I'm just glad that you've met someone to do, well something with. I mean you and Hunter broke up over 2 years ago"

"I know dad, look I've gotta get going" She said looking at her watch. "I've got a meetingwith someone for lunch. Um, you call Shane and see what he says about this. I really hope that he says yes because I'd love to watch Shawn Michaels get his ass kicked by a McMahon"

"You're not the only one princess. You really aren't"

Shawn smirked softly as he fixed the cuffs on his shirt. He had sunglasses on and his hair in the usual ponytail. He was having such a good day. He had just gotten off the phone with his wife and done talking with his kids. Did he feel guilty about all of this? Of course he did but he could benefit from this way much more. His wife didn't travel with him and it was hard enough having sex with kids in the house.

This though, this was exciting and out of the ordinary. Why? because he was having sex with someone who probably hated him more then anyone else. Stephanie never cared for Shawn, even while she was married to Hunter. Cause Shawn is the one who said he was crazy for drugging her. He was torturing her and he loved it, he knew that Stephanie would never have the guts to be open with her father, so this would continue to go on until he decided to end it.

"You're late princess" He grinned tapping his watch

Stephanie shook her head slowly and snorted at him. "I can't believe you are doing this. We will be seen by someone"

"Hun, I've checked this out enough, no one around here watches wrestling and they have no clue as to who we are"

Stephanie looked around. "You better be damn sure no one sees us together because if my father finds out..."

"Don't worry that pretty little blonde head of yours. He won't find out, not if I have a say in it"

"Of course you wouldn't want my father finding out, cause that would be the end of this sexcapade"

Shawn smirked. "And neither of us want that now do we darling"

"I certainly wouldn't mind it. Maybe someone should find us together"

Shawn looked at her as they took their seats. "Why so daddy can take away your little allowance he gives you every week and you'll be down like you were 2 years ago. Not being able to pay your rent or get a job?"

Stephanie picked up the menu glaring at him.

"Did I hit a nerve princess?"

"No you didn't and you have no damn idea what you are talking about because I didn't join with my family because of the money. We united as McMahons are more powerful then anyone else in the business. I love my father and I made a mistake. I had to be adult enough to admit that and apologize for it"

Shawn also picked up his menu. "You don't really believe that crap do you? I mean come on did they brainwash you that bad or was it just threatening"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you think what happened on Smackdown was all your fault then you McMahon's really are sick in the head. He beat you, his daughter, he beat the shit out of you and why? Because you chose to be fair instead of a dictator"

Stephanie looked at him as if she was trying to read into him. Why did he care why she got fired or how? Maybe it wasn't right, hell she knew it wasn't right but she never expected him to actually agree with her. Hell no one agreed with her, some thought it was the right thing to do while others thought that it was wrong but weren't going to speak up against Vince McMahon

She cleared her throat lightly. "Are you ready to order or not?"

"Don't rush the man that is paying for the meal, lets have a nice time"

"Screw you Shawn I don't want to have a nice time. I don't want to chat and have lunch with you alright. Lunch was not part of the deal"

"The deal was for you to be my partner and I never said that little lunch dates weren't apart of the deal"

Stephanie slammed her menu down on the table. "Just shut up Shawn, seriously..stop talking"

"Alright darling, I hope you bring that aggression back with you to the room"

"No, not today Shawn"

"What do you mean not today. The rule wasn't for us to compromise on when we wanted to do this. When I'm the in the mood, you're in the mood"

"Shawn I was up early this morning, I'm tired and really not in the mood for you to be an ass ok?"

Shawn rubbed his chin. "Hmm, fine but you have to come back to the room with me for a little while anyway. Just in case I want head or something but we won't have sex if you're too "tired" to perform well"

Stephanie shook her head as they ordered there food. They ate in silence which is what she loved best. Not listening to his smart ass going off about something. Shawn had finished his food first and ordered some dessert for them to take back to the room.

"If I'm not having sex with you then why do I have to follow you back to your room like a little lap dog?"

"Because that is exactly what you are and thats what I want"

Stephanie sighed. "Fine"

"Thank you now stop giving me grief and lets go" He said standing up.

Stephanie stood up pushing her chair in and following behind him to the car. Oh no she couldn't wait until her father and brother took care of Shawn Michaels. It was going to be hard and tough but she just had to sit back and wait for Shawn's day to come. 


End file.
